The World Wont Wait For You
by miSSmeliSS1324124
Summary: "Don't wait for the world to hand you what you want go after it. You don't have forever." two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you read my profile I said I would have this up yesterday. Sorry I didn't this took longer to finish then I thought.**

"Fuck!" Logan jumped out of bed almost tripping. He ran past the blinking alarm clock and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. He only had 30 minutes to get ready and get to work and with the New York City traffic he wasn't sure if he would be able to do that. Logan got out of the shower and got dressed for work in record time. He was out the door and running out of his apartment complex in fifteen minutes.

"I'm gunna make it!" Logan was huffing and panting from the effort as he ran down the streets of New York. People were glaring and shouting at him as he bobbed and weaved in order to get through the busy crowds quicker. He was almost there when he suddenly found himself hitting into a solid surface and falling to the ground. "Ow…" Logan held his hand to his head and shut his eyes tightly. When the sudden pain went away he opened his eyes to find a young blonde man in the same position as he was. Logan scrambled to his feet and hesitantly offered his hand to him. "I-I-I so s-s-s-sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over! I-I-I'm just really late for work and…"

"It's alright." When Green eyes met brown Logan looked down at the ground and began to walk past him. He apologized quietly again before running off again. He was too preoccupied with getting to work to realize the young blonde was watching him as he disappeared into the crowd.

As soon as Logan walked into his building he went straight to the elevator and waited. There were far too many floors for him to take the stairs so he was forced to wait. When he finally got to his floor he ran past rows of cubicles keeping his head down.

"Mitchell you're late!" Logan swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"I'm s-sorry it won't happen again."

"It better not." Logan closed his eyes tightly and waited for his intimidating boss to walk away before he let out a sigh and walked over to the mail room. He grabbed his mail cart from the corner of the room and rolled it out of the room. He walked over to the first cubical and placed a handful of mail on the desk.

"Hey Logan."

"Hi." The brunette woman sitting at the desk smiled sweetly when Logan dropped his gaze to the cart in front of him. She let out a sigh and shook her head at him.

"You've been here for months and you're still so shy Logan!" Logan blushed and rubbed his arm.

"S-sorry Camille." Camille let out another sigh. She thought for a moment before her eyes suddenly brightened.

"You know Logan we should hang out more. You'll never be comfortable around here until you make yourself some friends. Why don't you come by my place on Friday?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Don't worry it's nothing big. It's just a few friends and come on Logan, you're young! You need to have fun!" Logan let out a sigh. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable going but he knew Camille was a good person. Before he could think about it anymore Logan smiled shyly and nodded his head. Camille let out a little cheer and quickly wrote down her address before handing it to Logan. "This is going to be so much fun Logan." He let out a nervous laugh before walking away.

Camille was the only person Logan worked with who ever tried to get through Logan's wall. Everyone else was too busy with their work and the age difference was also a factor. Logan was only 18 after all and most of the other employee's were well into their 40's, Camille being the exception of course. She was a young 21, which was probably the reason why she understood Logan so well. She understood what it was like to be in that awkward teen faze and what it was like to be thrust into a situation that was unusual and scary.

A few months ago Logan was living with his parents in a suburb just outside of the city. His mother was a lawyer and his father was a doctor. It was an understatement to say he had a cushy life style but being able to afford a lot of things and having two caring parents were two different things. As soon as he had turned eighteen his father informed him that he needed to work for himself and earn his own money for college. So even though his parents had plenty of money and could afford to support Logan for a few more years they forced him to move out. Logan couldn't completely complain though. His mother didn't want him to move out but she never went against whatever Logan's father wanted. Because she didn't completely agree she paid for Logan's apartment and paid all his bills until she felt he could take care of himself. But once that cut off hit Logan wasn't getting any help from his parents anymore.

Logan didn't complain but he thought that was a little much. He wasn't ready to live on his own and the first few weeks must have been the worst days of his life. He didn't sleep, he barely ate and he was always afraid. He wasn't in a bad area but he didn't have any friends. He didn't have anyone he could talk to and sometimes the loneliness could be over whelming. Logan no longer had the comfort of knowing there was another living breathing human being just in the other room. Camille was really the only positive human contact Logan ever got so even if it looked like he didn't appreciate it he did.

As soon as Logan finished handing out the last of the mail Logan pushed the cart back into the mail room and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He always took him a couple of hours to get all the mail out and he still had two more floors to do before he was done. With over 100 workers per floor Logan always had a lot to do.

"Mitchell!" Logan flinched and turned toward his boss's office. He was standing in front of the open door pointing towards Logan. When he walked back into his office Logan let out a sigh and slowly walked to the door. He peeked in for a second before walking in so he was fully in the room. "Close the door." Logan swallowed and quietly closed the door. He stalled for a few seconds before turning around and slowly sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Y-yes sir."

"Do you want to explain to me why you were late today?"

"I-I'm sorry sir b-but I didn't mean to. My alarm didn't g-go off this morning." Logan's boss let out a sigh and sat back in his chair.

"Logan you're a good kid but this is the third time this week you've been late. If your father wasn't a good friend of mine I would have let you go by now."

"I'm s-sorry sir." Logan's boss let out another sigh and pointed toward the door.

"Get back to work Logan. This better be the last time you're late." Logan nodded and got out of the office as fast as he could. When he was a good distance away he let out a sigh of relief and went back to work. He only had a few more days until Friday but considering what he was doing that day he wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

* * *

><p>Logan had mentally prepared himself the whole walk to Camille's place. He thought he was ready but as soon as he could see the door he was having second thoughts.<p>

"I can't do this." Logan turned around quickly.

"Logan!" Logan inwardly groaned and plastered on a smile as he turned around. Camille ran over to him and gave him a hug before pulling him towards her apartment. "It's about time you got here Logan. Everyone else is here."

"E-everyone else." When they got inside Logan was relieved that Camille didn't lie about the amount of people coming. There were three other guys and one other girl who watched him as he walked into the room. Logan couldn't help but blush as they all stared at him.

"Hey guys this is Logan."

"H-hi." Logan wanted to slap himself after hearing is small meek voice. He could tell by the way they looked at each other that they all thought he was weird already.

"So Logan," Camille took him by the wrist and pulled him so he was standing in front of the other girl. "This is Jo." Camille pulled him over to the next person who was a short Hispanic man. "This is Carlos." The next person was lighter then Carlos but still had a tan. He had brown hair and was definitely handsome. "This is James and this…" When Logan looked towards the next person he realized how intensely they were staring at him. His eyes were a beautiful green that seemed to blaze with confidence and strength. Logan broke from his gaze quickly feeling his heart pounding in his chest. When Logan managed to look up again he gave Logan a smirk and reached his hand out.

"Hi I'm Kendall." Logan timidly took Kendall's hand.

"H-hi."

"If I'm not mistaken, we've met before."

"You have?" Camille looked between Logan and Kendall with a curious expression. Logan was a little confused as well. When he took in the blonde hair he blushed.

"I-I ran into you this morning… literally." Kendall nodded as his smile grew.

"You made quite an impression."

S-sorry." Kendall chuckled making Logan blush more.

"No worries." Logan released Kendall's hand and stood awkwardly before Kendall slid over and offered him the seat next to him. When he sat down Logan couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with the close proximity. He tried his best to force himself more into the side of the couch but he couldn't stop his thigh from touching Kendall's.

Camille smiled at everyone before she sat down in a chair across from Jo. She began to talk animatedly about work, traffic, that hot guy she met at the coffee shop. She basically fit a whole months worth of information into a five minute statement and Logan couldn't help but be humored by it. Jo was adding in her two cents every so often but James and Carlos looked like they were having a hard time keeping up. Logan wasn't surprised though, it was like women's brains processed information faster or something.

Logan quickly noticed that Kendall wasn't even paying attention to the others. He was looking at Logan and he wasn't even discreet about it. His eyes bore into the side of Logan's head making him uncomfortable. There was something about Kendall that was so intense. It was hard for Logan to handle.

"So Logan, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Logan rubbed his arms and looked towards the others before looking back at Kendall.

"W-well um… I live in an apartment not too far from here and I work the mail r-room in the same building Camille works." Kendall chuckled and gave Logan a smirk.

"I figured that much. Why don't you tell me something else? What brings you to the city?" Logan blushed and looked down at his lap.

"W-well… my parents thought it would be good for me to get out on my own so they bought me an a-apartment in the city." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"They kicked you out?"

"N-not exactly."

"What would you call it then?" Logan let out a sigh and looked up at Kendall again.

"Ok I guess they did but t-they just wanted me to be more independent. They thought being on my own would give me a c-confidence boost." Logan let out another sigh and bit his lip. "S-so far their plan hasn't worked."

"I can tell." Logan's face fell. He knew Kendall wasn't trying to be mean and was just stating the obvious but it still hurt to know that Logan's lack of self-esteem was so obvious. "I'm sorry." Logan looked up at Kendall with confusion.

"W-why?"

"I hurt your feelings." Logan gave Kendall a timid smile.

"It's ok… you didn't d-do anything I'm just over sensitive." Logan let out a sigh and dropped his gaze to his lap. When Kendall didn't say anything Logan thought he became bored with him. When there was suddenly a hand gripping his own Logan let out a gasp. The sensation sent sparks down his spine and made his entire body tremble.

Logan looked up into Kendall' eyes surprised by the feeling. He didn't find answers in Kendall's gaze but more confusion. Kendall's eyes were blazing even more then before and this time Logan couldn't look away. Logan was trapped by Kendall and began to notice his expression change. Kendall stared into Logan's wide innocent eyes and was overcome with the need to protect him. Kendall wanted him.

Seeing the possessiveness in Kendall's eyes was a shock to Logan. His emotions were a flurry of confusion that suddenly made him afraid. Logan broke eye contact and pulled his hand away. The raw feeling died down enough for Logan to breathe again but the feeling was still there. His heart raised and his stomach flipped when Kendall's thigh pressed closer to Logan.

"There's nothing wrong with you being sensitive." Logan slowly looked up again to find Kendall smiling fondly. "It's an endearing quietly." Logan looked down as his face grew red. Kendall let out a soft chuckle making Logan blush even more. Before Kendall could say anything else someone cleared their throat. James, Carlos, Camille, and Jo were staring at the two boys with smirks.

"Well now that you two are done flirting we can pick a movie to watch." Logan's face grew even redder and he couldn't help but wish he would be swallowed by the couch. He glanced up and watched as Kendall reached over James to punch Carlos in the shoulder. The others laughed at the action and Logan couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Ok, ok how about something scary." Camille bounced in her seat while she watched the others in anticipation when they all nodded in agreement she cheered and found the first good movie on demand. When the movie began to play everyone fell silent. James and Carlos moved to lie on the floor while Camille sat in an arm chair and Jo on the other side of the couch. Logan couldn't help but notice Kendall didn't move away from him even though there was more room on the couch.

Logan swallowed hard and tried to focus on the movie but every time Kendall sifted he rubbed against Logan. Logan's heart raced and his breathing picked up. The thing that scared him even more was that he never felt this way towards anyone. Not a girl or a guy. Logan knew for a few years that he was gay but he never actually had a boyfriend before. He had a girlfriend once when he was younger but she cheated on him. Logan likes to think that was the start of his self- esteem issues.

The problem now was how Logan felt as Kendall leaned into him. It was something he never experienced before and feeling this way towards someone suddenly was too much for him. Kendall shifted once more and Logan was jumping over the arm of the couch. He quietly asked Camille where the bathroom was before he sped walked down the hall.

As soon as he was in the bathroom Logan shut the door and leaned against it. He took in a shaky breath and allowed his heart to stop beating so fast. When Logan was finally calm he turned towards the sink and leaned his hands against it. Logan would have thought the blush on his face was permanent if it didn't eventually begin to fade.

"What do I do?" Logan let out a sigh then began splashing his face with cold water. He hasn't been in a relationship since he was 13. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. No one ever flirts with him and unless he was gravely mistaken Kendall was clearly flirting. Kendall was older and more experienced; he would never want someone like Logan and Logan was too afraid to go after him.

When there was a knock on the door Logan jumped. He quickly wiped his face then opened it. Camille stood on the other side with a raised eyebrow.

"You ok?" Logan swallowed and looked anywhere but at her.

"I'm f-fine." She sighed being used to his nervous nature. After a second her smile turned into a smirk.

"You have a crush on Kendall." Logan felt his face heat up as he stared at Camille wide eyed.

"I-I don't…" Logan trailed off as Camille's smile only grew.

"You should ask him out."

"W-what?" Camille crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Come on! I know Kendall; he isn't like that with just anyone. He is totally into you." Logan fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he began stuttering more. He stopped and took in a breath before shaking his head.

"I-I should go its late." Logan walked passed Camille who let out a sigh. She followed him through the living room and stopped him once he got to the door.

"I guess I'll see you at work on Monday." Logan nodded and whispered a meek goodbye. He chanced a glance towards Kendall but immediately looked away when he saw that Kendall was watching him. As he walked away from Camille's place Logan felt himself relaxing. He wasn't under so much pressure anymore but another part of him was sad. He missed Kendall already and he only talked to him for a few hours.

Logan was seriously beginning to crush on this man and Logan was afraid. He was afraid he wouldn't be good enough and he was afraid he wouldn't know what to do. Kendall was more mature and probably experienced. Someone like him would have girls and guys drooling over him. Logan was nothing special.

* * *

><p>Logan waited until Sunday morning to call home. He spent all of Saturday sitting around his apartment and thinking to himself. A part of him wanted to man up and pursue Kendall but every time he picked up his phone to call Camille and get Kendall's number he chickened out. He had convinced himself that he would only make a fool out of himself because of his lack of experience. Also, he found his emotions to be too confusing to really act on them.<p>

The only thing he could really think to do was to call his mom. Logan's parents knew he was gay. His dad wasn't ever really happy about it but his mother supported him 100 percent. Logan felt like she was someone he could go to when he really needed help. She could be intimidating at times but she was still the caring and kind mother he loved.

The phone rang a few times before Logan was met with a deep booming voice.

"Hi dad it's Logan.

"_Logan, it's been a while since we've heard from you is everything ok?"_

"Yea everything is fine. Um… is mommy there?"

"_Yes hold on." _Logan waited as his father put down the phone to get his mom who was most likely in another room. He let out a sigh and drummed his fingers feeling his nerves getting to him.

"_Logie, sweetheart are you there?" _Logan smiled.

"Hi mommy."

"_Oh Logan it's so good to hear from you. You really needed to come visit soon I miss you so much."_

"I will I promise. I just… wanted to t-talk to you about something."

"_What's the matter baby? Your stuttering are you nervous about something?"_

"Um well I wanted to ask you for some… advice?"

"_Of course! What's the matter?"_

"W-well the other day I met this boy…"

"_Oh honey do you like someone! That's wonderful!" _Logan could feel his face heating up.

"Mommy…"

"_I'm sorry sweetheart. What's' wrong tell mommy all about it."_

"Well… I was talking to Camille from work and she invited me over to hang out with her and her friends…"

"_That was nice of her."_

"Yea and when I got there I met this guy Kendall… he was really nice and s-sweet b-but he made me feel… weird."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I-I was really nervous and I couldn't stop blushing but it was more than that… I've never felt this way before."

"_Oh honey its ok. You feel that way because you really like him. You should spend more time with him… maybe a date?"_

"But mommy he's more… experienced." There was a pause before Mrs. Mitchell responded.

"_Experienced? What does that mean?"_ Logan rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant. I just meant I've never really dated anyone before… besides Jen when I was 13.

"_Ugh… don't even talk about that tramp."_

"Mommy!"

"_What? She broke my baby's heart."_ Logan let out a sigh.

"Still… t-there's no way I'll be good enough for him."

"_Don't say that. You are a wonderful person and he would be stupid not to love you. Give him a chance baby… you can't be afraid to take risks sometimes."_ Logan let out a sigh.

"Ok… I got to go. I'll see you soon?"

"_Of course. By honey I love you."_

"I love you too." Logan threw his phone on the couch next to him as soon as he hung up. He let out a sigh as he laid down to bury his face in the couch cushions.

"Ugh! What do I do?"

* * *

><p>"Good to see you on time Mitchell." Logan kept his head down as he walked passed his boss.<p>

"Y-yes sir." Logan quickened his pace as he walked to the mail room. Once inside he kept his eyes down only glancing a few times at the few other people he worked with. Logan always felt bad about the fact that he never tried to talk to anyone. He just didn't know what he was supposed to say. He could also tell by the looks he received that no one thought very highly of him. The only way Logan knew to avoid getting bullied was to stay quiet and keep to himself.

Logan grabbed his mail cart and was handing out mail as fast as he could. It was a tedious task that got boring quickly. There wasn't much he could do because no one talked to him and trying to do anything to entertain himself would just get him in trouble.

As Logan rounded a corner he stopped dead in his tracks before retreating behind the corner again. He peaked out his eyes going wide when he realized he wasn't going crazy Kendall was in his office.

"Dear god." Logan felt himself beginning to freak out. What was he supposed to do? Go up to him, ignore him, run for his life? Kendall was obviously here to see Camille but he definitely never visited before Logan was sure of it. Logan didn't want to assume Kendall was there for him. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to be let down. That has happened to him way to many times and he didn't want it to happen again. Logan took in a breath before he began walking around the corner again. He tried to concentrate on delivering the mail but as he watched Kendall get closer and closer he started to freak out more and more.

Kendall was standing by Camille with his back to Logan as Logan made his way over. He had a death grip on the cart and he could feel his body shaking. He's never been this nervous around anyone before and he was so afraid of saying something stupid or making a fool of himself. When he finally reached them Logan swallowed hard.

"C-Camille I've got your m-mail." Camille gave Logan a smile allowing it to grow when she noticed how much his hand was shaking. Logan was a shy person but she's never seen him this way before. It was adorable.

"Logan you remember Kendall." Logan nodded biting his lip as Kendall and Logan's eyes locked.

"H-hi." Kendall smiled.

"Hey." Before Kendall could get another word in a voice was shouting Logan's name.

"Mitchell back to work!"

"S-sorry sir." Logan began walking away his breath hitching as Kendall followed.

"How have you been Logan?"

"G-good. What have you b-been up to?" Kendall shrugged.

"Not much… thinking about you." Logan paused for a moment to stare at Kendall with wide eyes.

"M-me?" Kendall chuckled at how high pitched Logan's voice was. He nodded and gave Logan a bigger smile.

"I wanted to come see you and ask if you wanted to go out with me." Logan bit his lip.

"A-as a… a d-date?" Kendall chuckled again.

"Yea. So what do you say?" Logan was nodding his head before he could even think twice. Kendall's smile seemed to grow even bigger. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Logan. "Put your number in my phone and I'll give you a call. When are you free?" Logan swallowed as he held the phone in shaking hands.

"I-I'm off work on Friday." Kendall nodded as he took his phone.

"Alright I'll call you later." Logan let out a breath as he nodded. Kendall placed his hand on Logan's arm before walking away. When he disappeared around the corner a huge smile formed on Logan's face. He felt like squealing like a geeky teenage girl but he refrained from showing his excitement and got back to work.

When his work day was almost over Logan had to deliver some last minute mail to Camille. As soon as he walked up to her desk she smiled brightly at him.

"I hear someone has a daaate." Logan blushed as a goofy smile came to his face. His stomach flipped at the thought.

"Y-yea…"

"Do you know what you're doing or what you're going to wear?" Logan let what Camille was asking process for a moment. It finally occurred to him that he hasn't been on a date in years.

"I-I didn't think of that I didn't think this t-through at all! Oh god I can't go on t-this date I have to…" Camille landed a hard smack across Logan's face that stunned him to silence. He held his hand up to his cheek and stared at Camille wide eyed.

"Calm down."

"Did you just hit me?" Camille furrowed her eyebrows.

"And you just said a complete sentence to me without stuttering but that's not the point!" Logan brow furrowed before he smiled.

"I did…"

"Focus! You have to go on this date Logan. You have to get out there and live life! Take some risks, have fun, eat fast food! And if you really are scared I'll help you." Logan dropped his hand to his side as his body relaxed.

"Really?" Camille nodded and placed her hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Leave it to me. You're already making progress apparently I smacked the stutter out of you." Logan blushed.

"I-I guess…" Camille sighed.

"We'll work on that."

* * *

><p>By Wednesday Logan thought Kendall wasn't going to call him. As soon as he had gotten home from work he plopped on his bed with a sigh. He stared up at the ceiling feeling his eyes begin to burn. Logan wasn't sure why he was so upset. He didn't even know Kendall all that well. Logan had only seen Kendall a few times he shouldn't have this much of an effect on him already.<p>

Logan laid on his bed for a while before his phone rang. He listened to it for a second before he recognized the ring tone and shot out of bed. Logan set a ring tone for everyone in his phone including when and unknown numbered called. Considering he knew random numbers never call him Logan knew it could only be one person, Kendall. Logan grabbed his phone on its last ring and quickly pressed the call button. He calmed himself down before forcing out a meek hello.

_"Hey Logan it's Kendall."_ Logan felt his body tingle at the sound of Kendall's voice.

"H-hi Kendall. Kendall laughed making Logan blush. It was amazing the power he had over Logan even just over the phone.

_"So I finally figured out what we should do on Friday. I'll pick you up around five o'clock if you still want to go."_

"Y-yes of course I still want to go… five is great. I'll see you then."

_"Can't wait… bye Logan."_

"Bye." Logan allowed him to let out a girly squeal. He bounced in place as he searched through his contacts until he found Camille's name. He paced the floor of his living room as the phone began to ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Camille its Logan."

_"Oh hey Logan did Kendall call?"_

"Yea…" Logan had to hold the phone away from his ear when Camille shrieked in joy.

_"Yey! That's wonderful! What did he say?"_ Logan laughed before speaking.

"He said he was going to pick me up at five on Friday… but I have no idea what we're doing." Camille let out a laugh that had Logan raising his eyebrow.

_"Don't worry I'll get it out of him. I'll come by before Kendall picks you up."_

"Ok… thanks Camille… this means a lot."

_"No problem Logan. I'll see you at work tomorrow."_ Logan hung up his phone and put it back in the charger. He stretched his arms above his head then walked back towards his room to finally go to sleep. It was earlier then when he usually goes to sleep but he figured the faster tomorrow came the faster Friday would come. Logan was nervous for the date but he was excited at the same time. There was just something about Kendall that Logan couldn't explain. He brought out this feeling… Logan wasn't sure how to describe it. All Logan knew was that for the first time in his life he was going to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>It was finally Friday and Kendall was coming to get Logan in a few hours. Camille was already in Logan's apartment going through his closet while Logan watched her wide eyed. He ducked as a pair of jeans went flying past his head.<p>

"C-Camille what are you doing?" She huffed and turned to face Logan. She placed her arms on her hips as a pout formed on her face.

"You have no date clothes in here."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to wear something that is formal yet casual. Something that makes you look smoken and turns heads as you walk by." Camille raised her hand up and drummed her fingers against her chin as she thought for a moment. Logan spoke before Camille could think of anything.

"I have more clothes…"

"Where!" Logan walked over to his bed and pulled out two bins. When Camille raised an eyebrow at him he blushed.

"I'm saving up for a dresser." She shrugged her shoulders and looked inside the bins when Logan opened them. The very first item was a brownish vest. Camille smiled as she held it up and looked it over.

"That's more like it. You can wear this and…" Camille folded the vest over her forearm as she ran to the bed. She looked through the clothes before picking up a pair of black skinny jeans. "This and…" She picked up a light blue button down shirt as a bigger smile formed on her face. "This."

"What if that's too much? What if we're just going to a burger king or something?" Camille rolled her eyes.

"He is not going to take you to burger king." She held the clothes up to him. "No go put this on." Logan let out a sigh and nodded. He quickly went into his bathroom coming out a few minutes later fully dressed. Logan ran his fingers over his stomach as he eyed the outfit on himself. When he looked up Camille was staring at him with concentration.

"You don't like it do you." Logan let out a sad sigh. "I-I should just give up." Camille grabbed Logan's arm and turned him to face her before he could get away.

"You look fine let me just fix some stuff…" Camille looked Logan up and down. She grabbed a belt from Logan's bed and gave it to him to put it on. Once that was done she looked him up and down again. "You look to stuffy." She grabbed Logan's arms and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Next she grabbed his collar and unbuttoned the first two buttons then opened the shirt a little.

"Camille! i-isn't this a little much."

"It's never bad to show a little skin! You look great!" Camille poked Logan's chest teasingly. "I can tell you've got muscles so show them off." Logan's face turned as red as a tomato making Camille chuckle. To save him from any more embarrassment she turned him around then pushed him towards the bathroom to finish getting ready.

When Logan was finally completely ready there was only a few minutes before Kendall would arrive. Camille stood from the couch when Logan walked into the living room. She smiled brightly as she looked him up and down.

"Wonderful! Come here let me see you." She dragged him to the middle of the room and gestured with her hand for him to turn. Logan obeyed a blush forming on his face as he slowly turned for her. Camille held her hands together as she bounced. "Perfect. I better go."

"Ok, thanks for everything Camille." She turned to smile at him when they got to his door.

"Don't mention it. Have fun, be yourself, and don't be nervous." Logan nodded and waved to Camille as she left. He paced the floor of his living room until there was a knock on his door. Logan stared at the door like a dear in the headlights for a second before he scrambled to the door. He paused to take a calming breath before he slowly opened it. On the other side stood Kendall looking better than ever.

"H-hi." Kendall looked Logan up and down before smiling.

"Hey. You ready?" Logan swallowed and nodded. He locked his door then followed Kendall down the hall.

"M-may I ask what we're doing?" Kendall chuckled and threw Logan a smile that made him blush.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"S-so I don't get any hints?" Logan stiffened for a second when Kendall wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close. After a moment Logan relaxed into Kendall's warm embrace almost melting into him.

"All I can say is we need a car to get there." Logan sighed resigning to the fact that Kendall wasn't going to tell him anything. When they got outside Kendall opened the passenger side door for Logan smiling as he blushed cutely. Kendall wasn't sure but there was something about Logan that drove him crazy. He was kind and sweet and Kendall just wanted to get to know him. He wanted to break through his shell and figure out what Logan was all about.

It took them a little while to get to their destination. After crossing the Brooklyn Bridge from Manhattan it seemed like Kendall was parking the car in a few minutes. Kendall walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Logan. He quickly paid the meter then took Logan's hand.

"What i-is this place?" Logan could hardly get any words out with Kendall's hand touching his. Kendall didn't seem to notice as they walked into a small restaurant.

"The best Italian restaurant in all of Brooklyn." When they got inside they were seated right away. It was a rather small restaurant with simple décor but it still had a sophisticated touch. To Logan it seemed so Kendall. It wasn't stuffy or overly fancy it was perfect.

"What can I get you?" The waitress smiled as she looked from Kendall to Logan. Kendall gave her a smile that would make anyone fall to pieces.

"We'll have a small pizza." He turned to Logan. "If that's ok with you." Logan nodded quickly. When the waitress walked away Kendall leaned closer to Logan.

"I've never h-heard of this place. How did you find it?"

"I got lost with my little sister the first time we came to New York. She was really scared so I came in here and bought her lunch."

"w-wow… how did you get lost?" Kendall chuckled.

"I wasn't paying attention to my mom and got separated from her. I did stupid stuff like that all the time. She blames me for her grey hair." Logan let out a little laugh. When the waitress put their drinks on the table he quickly thanked her then turned back to Kendall.

"My mom tells me the s-same thing."

"I can't imagine you doing anything to stress her out." Logan let out a little laugh a small blush coming to his face.

"My m-mom can be a little over protective… she got stressed every time I left the house."

"I'm not surprised. Everyone would want to protect someone as cute as you." Logan's eyes widened as he blushed again. He looked down at the table as a smiled formed on his face.

"Y-you think I'm cute?"

"There's no way I couldn't think your cute." Logan was so busy staring at his lap he didn't even notice the waitress place the pizza on their table. When Kendall placed a slice of pizza in front of him he finally looked up and thanked him.

They continued to talk as they ate their pizza. Kendall talked about his family more and recalled stories that seemed surprising to Logan. Logan could listen to him for hours. Kendall's life was far more interesting than his own. He felt like in a short time he was getting to know Kendall so well. As more time passed Logan was getting more comfortable and eventually he couldn't believe he was worried at all. The date was perfect and Kendall was being perfect.

When they were both done Kendall paid for the dinner ignoring Logan's protests. Kendall took Logan's hand again as soon as they were outside. To Logan's confusion they went passed the car and down the street.

"W-where are we going?"

"You'll seeee." Logan sighed and shook his head. They walked over towards the end of the block until they were looking over East River. "This place has the best ice cream. What can I get you?"

"Chocolate chip m-mint cone is fine…" Kendall nodded. As he ran inside the small shop Logan sat outside staring towards the water. He couldn't help but sigh at the beautiful way the moon light sparkled against the water. It was like everything with the world was perfect. Kendall made the world perfect and Logan realized in that moment he was really falling for him.

"Here's your ice cream." Logan nodded and took the cone from Kendall. They sat on a bench facing the water as they quietly ate. Logan felt his stomach flip when Kendall leaned towards him and wrapped his arm around Logan. Logan took a moment to mentally reassure himself before leaning into Kendall's side. He couldn't help but smile when Kendall only pulled him tighter.

He sat completely relaxed in Kendall's embrace even after they were finished eating. They both realized they would have to leave soon but neither of them really wanted the date to end.

"We better go." When Kendall pulled away Logan couldn't help but feel saddened by the loss. The only thing that managed to bring a smile back to his face was when Kendall wrapped his arm around him again when they were walking back to the car.

The whole way back to Logan's apartment was filled with idle chatter. There was not a moment of silence until they were standing in front of Logan's door.

"I-I had fun tonight." Kendall nodded his hand still holding tightly to Logan's. He didn't want to let him go yet.

"I did to… I don't know if this is too forward but do you think I can see you again soon?" Logan blushed and nodded. Kendall smiled brightly and let out a breath. "Great. I'll see you later Logie." Logan's heart swelled. The only person who ever called him that was his mother but it just felt so much more amazing hearing it from Kendall.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's torso pulling him into a tight embrace. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and laid his head on Kendall's shoulder. He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. They held on to each other for a long time never wanting to let go. When they finally pulled away Kendall's hands lowered to Logan's waist and lingered there. They stared into each other's eyes just smiling at each other.

"I'll see you later." Kendall let out a breathy laugh his smile growing wider.

"You stopped stuttering." Logan's smile brightened as well.

"I guess I did. I guess... I just feel good around you…"

"I'm glad… Bye Logan."

"Bye." Logan reluctantly pulled away to walk into his apartment. As soon as the door was closed he looked through the peep hole to find Kendall still standing there. He smiled as Kendall didn't move for a full minute before turning and leaving. When he was finally gone Logan turned to lean against the door and sighed.

Logan should be afraid that things were moving too fast but he wasn't. He felt like everything was right. Everything about Kendall felt right. He felt safe with Kendall and even though he's only known him for a short time he felt that Kendall really understood him.

Logan pushed off the door and walked towards his room. He quickly changed into his pajamas then climbed into bed. He let out a sigh as he relaxed completely against the mattress. When his eyes shut all he could think about was Kendall.

* * *

><p>Logan didn't expect the first thing to wake up to was loud knocking on the door. He lazily rolled out of bed and shuffled his way over to the door. It took him at least a minute for his sleep haze to fade and allow him to realize he was staring up at Kendall. Logan quickly shook his sleep away and smiled.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Kendall smiled as he lifted his hand up to reveal branches tied together. Any normal person would have thought that was strange but they weren't just normal branches. They were branches from a cherry blossom tree and were covered with the beautiful flowers.

"I'm kidnapping you." Logan ignored the comment as he took the flowers. He looked up wide eyed at Kendall as he sniffed them.

"H-how did you know…?" Kendall shrugged.

"Camille told me you liked them." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"How did she know?"

"She said they were on the cover of one of her magazines and she saw your face when you looked at it." Logan blinked a few times as he walked back into his apartment.

"I should be creeped out by that but I'm not."

"That doesn't matter. Get dressed I'm taking you out." Logan's brightened and he nodded.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Kendall watched Logan retreat into his room. He took this time to look around Logan's apartment. It was simple; rather plain but there were traces of personality underneath. Only someone who cared enough to learn what was underneath would notice.

For example, the different versions of the movie the Lord of the Rings where arranged on Logan's bookshelf. Logan had the three movies in VHS, DVD, and extended DVD tucked tightly together on the bottom shelf. Above those were more movies including Pirates of the Caribbean, Spiderman, Superman, the Dark Knight, and the Proposal (1). That revealed to Kendall that Logan was a nerd with a sensitive side. To further the idea that Logan was a nerd, above that self seemed to be every science and medical book known to man. Things ranging from Anatomy, Zoology, and Astro-physics. It was stuff Kendall never thought he would ever see in his life. Especial not in the home of an 18 year old.

"I'm ready." Kendall turned to face Logan with a smile. He felt his stomach flip at the sight of him wearing a blue v neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He took his time checking him out until he reached Logan's blushing face. Kendall pointed behind him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you really read all these?" Logan let out a nervous laugh as he nodded.

"Yea… i-is that weird?" Kendall walked over to Logan and wrapped his arm around him.

"No way. You're smart it's adorable. And I thought we were done with the stuttering."

"It will come and go." Kendall let out a laugh and nodded. Without another word he dragged Logan out of the apartment. "Am I actually going to know where we're going this time?"

"We're going to Camille's. James, Carlos, and Jo will be there as well. Is that ok?" Logan nodded and smiled.

"Yea its fine. There your friends… I should get to know them right?" Kendall glanced towards Logan then focused back on the road.

"Why do you say that?" Logan bit his lip and turned away from Kendall.

"W-well if… if we're dating… I should g-get along with your friends?" Logan glanced up at Kendall blushing at the smirk on his face. He laughed a little then nodded.

"I guess you're right. It wouldn't be good if they didn't like my boyfriend." Logan's eyes widened as he stared at the side of Kendall's head.

"B-boyfriend?"

"Yea… is that ok?"

"Isn't it a little soon?"

"If you think so. Why don't you think it over and tell me later tonight." Logan nodded and left the conversation at that. He wasn't sure if he really was ready for that kind of commitment but he wasn't sure if he would want it any other way.

He didn't have time to think about it though. The next thing Logan knew Kendall was opening the passenger side door. He climbed out smiling when Kendall took his hand. They walked quietly together until they reached Camille's apartment.

"There you two are!" Camille hugged both Logan and Kendall then squealed as she pulled away. "You look so cute together." Logan blushed then blushed even more when Kendall pulled him close. They walked inside and found Carlos, James, and Jo sitting in the same spots Logan found them in the first time he was at Camille's place. Kendall dragged Logan over to the couch and pulled Logan to sit down next to him.

"Alright what's the plan for today?" James stretched his arm back to lean them on the back of the couch as he sighed.

"We're still trying to figure out what movie to watch." James glared at Carlos. "All I know is there is no way we're watching She's the Man again!" Carlos turned to James to glare at him as well.

"What! It's the perfect movie for both guys and girls/Kendall." Kendall grabbed a pillow and threw it at Carlos.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Because we all know you're not look at Amanda Bynes." Kendall glared at James and Carlos as they both laughed. They stopped when Camille walked in with a bowl of chips and a box of soda.

"Well we also know he's not looking at Channing Tatum. He's got his eyes on someone else now." Logan blushed when all eyes turned on him. Camille was smirking while James and Carlos were teasing Kendall. Kendall finally punched them both and shut them up.

"Speaking of that." Jo began as she turned to Logan. "When did this start?" Logan bit his lip feeling nervous about being put on the spot.

"Y-yesterday… I guess." Logan looked towards Kendall wondering if he was ok with his answer. Kendall gave Logan a smile and wrapped his arm around him.

"Yep, our first date was yesterday."

"oooo did you kiss." Logan face turned the cooler of a bright tomato as he shook his head. James and Carlos couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment while Camille looked disappointed. Logan couldn't help but notice how Jo's eyebrow twitched. "Kendall and Logan sittin in a tree-OW!" James held the back of his head and pouted as Kendall lowered his arm back down in triumph.

"You deserved that."

"What have I told you about messing with my hair?"

"Don't do it?"

"Yea, maybe you should listen!"

"Alright children it's time to quiet down." James and Kendall rolled their eyes as they settled back against the couch. "Because you three obviously won't decide on a movie anytime soon I'm picking The Proposal." James and Carlos groaned but Kendall couldn't help but notice the way Logan's eyes brightened. He laughed to himself making Logan look up at him.

"What?" Kendall shook his head then focused back on the screen. About ten minutes into the movie Logan was more focused on other things then what was playing on the screen. Kendall had an arm wrapped around his shoulder just like anyone would do on a date. Logan was leaning towards him but he wanted to lean more. He wanted to lay his head on Kendall's chest and surround himself by Kendall but he was nervous. He still tensed up every time Kendall touched him and he never even dreamed of initiating the touches.

But then Logan remembered what Kendall had said in the car. He called Logan his boyfriend. If he thought that it would be ok for Logan to want to be closer right? Logan took the chance and turned his body to allow himself to lie his head on Kendall's chest. He pulled his legs up on the couch and let out a content sigh as he completely relaxed against Kendall. Kendall tightened his hold on Logan and rested his chin on the top of Logan's head.

_To the window to the wall to the sweat drip down my balls…!" _

Logan lazily laughed feeling his eyes begin to droop. Logan was determined to stay awake through the movie but the minute Kendall began running his fingers through Logan's hair he was done for. Within minutes Logan was sleeping peacefully curled up to Kendall's side. Kendall continued to stroke Logan's hair afraid Logan would wake up if he stopped. He glanced over towards the others chuckling when he realized James, Jo, and Carlos had fallen asleep as well. It seemed like it was just one of those days.

"He seems good for you." Kendall looked towards Camille who was staring at him with a small smile on her face. Kendall smiled as well as he nodded.

"I think so. He's different… he makes me feel… I don't know. I've never grown attached to someone so quickly." Camille nodded in understanding.

"He really likes you. I hope you know that." Kendall nodded.

"Yea I know."

"Don't break his heart. He's too sweet for someone to do that to him." Kendall's jaw tightened at the thought.

"I would never dream of it." Camille leaned back against the chair with a sigh.

"Good. Cause if you do you know what I'll have to do." Kendall chuckled and stared at Camille with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that?'

"I rip your balls off." Kendall unconsciously covered himself and gulped.

"Note taken."

* * *

><p>Logan's eyes fluttered open when he could no longer take the sunlight hitting his face. He thought it was strange considering he always kept the blinds down in his bedroom but when he registered the warm body pressed against him he finally remembered where he was. Logan craned his neck to check the time and found it was 10:30 Sunday morning. Jo and Camille were gone but James and Carlos were passed out on the floor. He wasn't sure how they got there but considering he and Kendall were laid out on the couch he figured Kendall must have pushed them off at some point.<p>

Logan looked at Kendall when he moved in his sleep. Kendall turned his face towards Logan and the arm trapped under Logan tightened around his torso. Logan was trapped between Kendall and the back of the couch leaving almost no room for him to move or breathe. Logan didn't seem to mind though. He laid his head back on Kendall's chest and cuddled even closer to his side. He closed his eyes and blindly ran his fingers over Kendall's chest and stomach. He could feel how firm and strong Kendall's pectorals were even with his shirt in the way. He ran his fingers down Kendall's abdomen then back up towards his chest again. As he traced over Kendall's collar bone and hand came up to grip his own.

"That tickles." Kendall opened one eye to stare at Logan. Logan blushed and went to pull his hand away but Kendall laced their fingers together.

"S-sorry." Kendall chuckled and brought Logan's hand to his face to kiss the soft skin.

"No worries. How did you sleep?" Logan laid his head back on Kendall's chest and sighed.

"Good. What about you?"

"Just fine. I was more comfortable once those two idiots fell off the couch though." Logan let out a giggle.

"They fell? I was under the impression you pushed them." Kendall snorted making Logan bounce with his chest.

"No I'm not that mean." Logan nodded and pushed against Kendall's chest in order to sit up. He stretched his muscles above his head and grimaced when his back cracked. Kendall sat up as well moving his legs to give Logan more room. Kendall accidently kicked Carlos in the side jolting him awake.

"No more broccoli!" Kendall and Logan watched Carlos in confusion as he sat up suddenly.

"You ok Carlos?" Carlos let out a nervous laugh.

"Yea just fine."

"Will you guys shut it?" James sat up with a grown and glared at the other three boys." "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!"

"Don't worry James your still pretty." Logan and Carlos laughed at Kendall's sarcastic comment. James huffed and lazily kicked Kendall's leg.

"Sarcasm noted but not appreciated." Carlos and Logan laughed again. Kendall was about to give James a good smack when Camille and Jo walked in the room.

"Looks like you boys are up and already causing trouble." Jo giggled before speaking.

"Did you boys sleep well?"

"Yes." Logan expression turned curious. "Where did you two wonder off to?"

"I slept in my bed."

"I slept in the guest room." The others nodded as James and Carlos stood up. They stretched their aching muscles groaning as they did so.

"Well guys I've got plenty of stuff to do so you better get going." Jo and the four boys nodded as they said their goodbyes and left Camille's apartment. Kendall and Logan separated from the others once outside and walked towards Kendall's car.

"Do you have stuff you need to get done Logie?" Logan shook his head hoping Kendall was asking because he wanted to spend more time with him.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Do you want to hang out?" Kendall smiled when Logan nodded. "Ok cool. We'll stop at my place so I can change then go to yours." Logan nodded in agreement as he jumped into Kendall's car. He couldn't help but wonder what Kendall's place looked like. He never really thought about it but now that they were on their way Logan's curiosity was getting the better of him.

When they arrived Logan was surprised they were just outside of Central Park. He knew for a fact apartments in this area were a lot more expensive and harder to get.

"My buildings right here." Logan nodded and followed Kendall inside and to the elevator. They rode it to the 10th floor before stepping out. Kendall's apartment was the first door on the left. When they stepped inside the first thing Logan's eyes fell on was a guitar sitting on a stand in the middle of the living room. He walked straight over to it and lightly touched it with his fingers.

"You play guitar?" Logan looked back at Kendall when he didn't answer right away. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over.

"Yea, I learned when I was younger."

"Can you sing?"

"Yep. James and Carlos too. They come over and we mess around." Logan raised an eyebrow at him.

"You guys are like a band?"

"Of shorts… unofficial I guess. James is the one who really wants to be the star. Carlos and I just do it for fun." Logan nodded falling silent for a moment. He bit his like as he reached out to lightly touch the strings.

"Can you play me something?" Kendall hesitated for a moment seeming to actually be nervous. He thought it over for a moment before he grabbed his guitar and sat down on his couch Logan doing the same. Kendall played a few cords trying to figure out what to play when he finally settled on a song.

"James, Carlos and I have been working on this one…" Kendall cleared his throat then began to play.

Kendall played a few more cords before stopping. He cleared his throat again then scratched at his nose before looking up at Logan.

_There were so many things  
>That I never ever got to say<br>'Cause I'm always tongue tied  
>With my words getting in the way<em>

If you could read my mind  
>Then all your doubts would be left behind<br>And every little thing  
>Would be falling into place<p>

I would scream to the world  
>They would see, you're my girl<br>But I just...

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never givin' up, up<br>In the middle of a  
>Perfect day<br>I'm tripping over  
>Words to say<br>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up

"That's all we have so far." Logan remained quiet for another second before a smile broke out across his face.

"Wow…" Kendall chuckled and put his guitar back on its stand.

"You really liked it?" Logan nodded.

"Yea… you were great. You guys wrote that yourselves?" Kendall nodded.

"Yep. It took us a while though. We kept fighting over lyrics." Logan chuckled.

"I can imagine. You guys bicker a lot." Kendall shrugged and nodded.

"They're like my brothers. We fight like that all the time." After another moment of silence Kendall stood. "Let me go change then we can go." Logan nodded and watched Kendall retreat into another room.

After a few minutes of waiting Logan slid over to where Kendall had just been sitting. He hesitated for a moment before he reached for the guitar. He played with a few of the strings not really sure what he was doing. Eventually he some how managed to play a few notes that almost sounded like the song Kendall just played for him. Logan continued to play as he hummed the tune of the song. He couldn't remember all of the words but he managed to remember some of the chorus.

_Keep getting' stuck, stuck  
>And I'm never givin' up, up<br>In the middle of a  
>Perfect day<br>I'm tripping over  
>Words to say…<em>

Logan began humming again when he wasn't sure what was next. He didn't even notice Kendall had walked into the room.

"Wow." Logan jumped almost knocking over the guitar. He fixed it again then stood as a blush formed over his face.

"S-sorry I d-didn't mean to…"

"Logan!" Logan shut his mouth quickly keeping his eyes down on the floor. He felt his eyes starting to sting from embarrassment as he mentally cursed himself. He ruined everything. He flinched when he felt a hand touching his chin. Kendall lifted Logan's chin frowning when he noticed the tears. "What's the matter?" Logan looked down.

"I-I'm sorry I was touching your stuff a-and I probably sounded horrible compared to you I-I was just m-messing around I-I sorry."

"Logan you have nothing to be sorry for. You can play with my guitar if you want. Just don't break it. And about your singing… you were amazing." Logan looked up at Kendall confused.

"What? I can't sing." Kendall scoffed and forced Logan to sit down again. He picked up his guitar and played a few cords.

You remember the chorus?"

"M-most of it…" Kendall nodded.

"Just stop where you forget. I'll signal to you when to start." Logan nodded as he watched Kendall begin to play. His heart was racing and his hands were fisting his pants. He was so afraid he was going to make a fool of himself but there was no way Kendall was going to let him out of this one.

Kendall began singing again Logan feeling himself calm at the sound of his voice. When he got closer to the chorus though Logan began to get nervous again. When Kendall signaled to Logan he opened his mouth to sing along but suddenly clamed up. Kendall immediately stopped playing when he realized he was the only person singing.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry." Kendall let out a sigh then placed his guitar on the couch next to him. He scooted closer to Logan and wrapped his arm around him.

"Listen you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I know good singing when I hear it and you are good. I'm not just saying that. You're amazing. Take a chance… you'll enjoy yourself." Logan looked up at Kendall searching his eyes for the truth. When he found no indication that Kendall was lying Logan relaxed.

"You really mean it?" Kendall nodded.

"Now will you sing with me?" Logan bit his lip and nodded. Kendall grabbed his guitar and moved away from Logan so he could face him. Kendall began playing immediately then beginning to sing soon after. When Kendall signaled for him to sing again Logan took in a breath and began.

_Keep getting' stuck, stuck  
>And I'm never givin' up, up<em>

Logan was quiet and timid at first but when Kendall gave him a smile Logan sang louder.

_In the middle of a  
>Perfect day<br>I'm tripping over  
>Words to say…<em>

When Logan got stuck on what was next he stopped and listened to Kendall finish the song. When he was done he placed his guitar on its stand and moved closer to Logan. He wrapped his arms around him reassuring them rubbed his back when he pulled away.

"See! You were great!" Logan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"R-really?"

"Yep. You should sing with James, Carlos and I whenever they come over." Logan smiled and fidgeted in his seat. He never thought he was talented. When the blush finally faded from Logan's face he looked up at Kendall with a large smile.

"Thank you." Kendall smiled as well.

"My pleasure." They both laughed a little their smiles fading as they stared into each other's eyes. Before Logan knew what he was doing he crashed his lips into Kendall's. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Logan finally knew what he was doing. He jumped away from Kendall so he was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. He stared at Kendall wide eyed before he scrambled off the couch and ran. After a few seconds Kendall ran after him. He caught him just before Logan opened the door. Kendall turned him around and held against the wood.

"I-I'm sorry I-I-I don't know w-why I did t-that I'm…" Kendall silenced Logan by forcing their lips together. Logan gasped his eyes fluttering closed after a few seconds. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him closer as Logan wrapped his arms around his neck. Logan completely melted into Kendall as they moved their lips against each other. When Kendall licked Logan's bottom lip Logan opened his mouth and granted him access. Their tongues moved over each other Kendall taking charge while Logan timidly followed Kendall's motions. When they finally parted they were both panting.

"It's ok. I want you to kiss me." Logan let out a laugh.

"I can tell." Kendall chuckled as well before kissing Logan deeply once again. When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against Logan's.

"You wanted an answer yesterday but I never told you." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"What did I ask you?"

"You called me your boyfriend but I wasn't sure yet." Logan swallowed before speaking again. "I-I want to be. I want to be your boyfriend." Kendall smiled brightly pulling Logan into a tight embrace. The held on to each other tightly then kissed softly again. Logan laid his head on Kendall's chest finally feeling completely comfortable with him.

"I want to be yours."

* * *

><p>Two full months. Logan had been with Kendall for too full months and he wanted to be with him for even longer and longer. He completely trusted him; he was completely comfortable with him. Logan feelings towards Kendall were something he's never experienced. For once in his life Logan cared for someone more than anything and he was sure they felt the same. Logan and Kendall spent so much time together; they really knew each other inside and out.<p>

Not only that, Logan had gotten closer to James and Carlos as well. They accepted Logan into the group without any problems. Logan still sometimes felt nervous around them but it was quickly fading away. The only person he really wasn't getting along with too well was Jo and Logan thought he knew why.

"Logie!" Kendall walked into the mail room only to be pulled back into the hallway. He was dragged to a secluded area where soft lips pressed against his own.

"What are you doing here you're going to get me in trouble." Kendall snickered as he held on to Logan's hips.

"You say that every day and every day I still come to visit you. When do you get off?" Kendall lowered his head to brush his lips against Logan's neck. HE smirked when Logan craned his neck allowing him more access. "I want to have my Logie time." Logan swallowed when Kendall kissed his neck.

"I-in twenty minutes." Logan whispered Kendall's name when he began to suck on Logan's neck.

"That's not soon enough." Logan shut his eyes tightly trying to get himself together. He hated when Kendall did this to him. He made it hard for him to think.

"K-Kendall _ngh_ stop." Reluctantly Kendall pulled away. He was still a gentleman so he stopped when told. He kissed Logan quickly then stepped away from him.

"Ok. I'll wait outside for you." Logan nodded and went back to work. The last stack of mail he delivered was for Camille.

"Hey Camille." She smiled up at Logan.

"Hey Logan." She titled her head as a smirk came to her face. "Visitors during work hours. That's not like you Logan."

"Huh?" She giggled as she tapped her neck with her finger.

"Nice hickey." Logan gasped as he held his hand to his neck. A blush formed on his face as he looked around nervously.

"I'm going to kill him." Camille giggled as she turned back to her desk.

"Have fun with that." The blush never left Logan's face as he rolled his cart back to the mail room and clocked out. He felt like everyone was staring at the hickey on his neck and even worse he passed his boss while he was leaving.

His boss raised an eyebrow at Logan clearly indicating that he noticed it. Considering that he told Logan's father everything Logan did at work he knew he was going to be getting a call from his parents soon. Wonderful.

As soon as Logan spotted Kendall outside he walked over to him and slapped his chest. Kendall held a hand to the area and mouthed the word ow.

"Hey what was that for?" Logan pouted as he pointed to his neck. As soon as Kendall saw the hickey he started laughing. Logan pouted and hit him again.

"It's not funny! My boss saw it and he's probably going to tell my dad who will tell my mom who will call me wanting to have…" Logan grimaced. "The talk." Kendall laughed even more and wrapped an arm around Logan. They began walking down the street towards Logan's apartment.

"Don't worry about it. We haven't done it and I've given you hickeys before." Logan huffed and pouted.

"It's still embarrassing." Kendall chuckled.

"I know." They remained silent as they walked the rest of the way to Logan's apartment. Once inside Logan plopped on the couch with a sigh.

"I am so glad I am done for the weekend." Kendall chuckled moving Logan to lie on his side so he could sit on the couch.

"I hope your not to tired I've got plans for us tonight." Logan leaned up on his elbow and furrowed his eyebrows at Kendall.

"What do you have planned?" Kendall smirked.

"Oh Logie, you should know me better by now." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Right… it wouldn't be a secret if you told me." Kendall nodded.

"Right." Logan giggled.

"You're something you know that." Kendall chuckled and leaned down to give Logan a kiss. It was sweet at first but quickly turned deep and passionate. When Kendall pushed his tongue into Logan's mouth he moaned and laid back on his back so Kendall could climb on top of him. They moved their lips against each other both of them losing themselves in the kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and tugged at his hair. When they pulled away they were both panting.

Kendall stared down at Logan eyes blown wide. He swallowed for a moment then leaned down to whisper in Logan's ear.

"I want to do something for you… if you'll let me." Logan's shivered as his mouth went dry.

"W-What do you want to do?" Logan gasped his back arching when Kendall lightly cupped him through his pants. He's legs shook as he already experienced a pleasure he's never felt before.

"Do you want me to…?" Kendall pulled his hand away so Logan would have a clearer head. "I won't go all the way… I know you're not…"

"Ok." Logan swallowed. "I trust you." Kendall hesitated looking into Logan's eyes to make sure it was really ok. When he didn't see anything he smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Stop me if I go too far." Logan nodded biting his lip as Kendall moved down his body. When Kendall reached Logan's stomach he lifted up his shirt his breath hitching at seeing the smooth skin for the first time. Kendall leaned down and peppered soft kisses around Logan's belly button. Logan fisted the cushion above his head already turned on more than ever.

"K-Kendall." Kendall looked up at Logan with a questioning look. He was waiting for Logan to tell him he didn't want to anymore but instead he said something Kendall wasn't expecting. "You should k-know I've never… Kendall sat up to stare at Logan.

"You've never… cum?" Logan nodded his face heating up from embarrassment.

"I-I was always too e-embarrassed to… m-masturbate." Kendall nodded. He hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Do you still want me to continue?" Logan nodded.

"Yes… I just wanted you to know… my first time would be with you." Kendall smiled as he crawled up Logan's body to kiss his lips again. When he pulled away he went back to what he had previously been doing. He lifted Logan's shirt up and over his head then resumed kissing Logan's stomach. When he reached Logan's jeans Kendall slowly pulled the zipper down and popped open the button. Logan lifted his hips allowing Kendall to completely remove his jeans. When he relaxed again he started to feel nervous.

To help Logan relax Kendall rubbed Logan through his boxers smiling when he let out a little moan. Logan's head lulled to the side and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Please Kendall." Kendall smiled and grabbed the hem of Logan's boxers. When he pulled them off Logan gasped. Kendall glanced up at Logan's face in concern.

"You ok." Logan nodded moving his hips to entice Kendall to continue. Kendall smirked as he leaned down hovering over Logan's member. He kept eye contact with Logan as he slowly brought his member into his mouth. Logan gasped throwing his head back with a loud moan. One of his hands immediately went to grab Kendall's head while the other held tightly to the couch cushion. Kendall smirked around Logan's cock as he sucked on the head. Logan's legs began to shake as Kendall took all of Logan into his mouth. Logan's head lulled to the side as Kendall slowly began to bob his head. When Kendall began to pick up his sped Logan felt his lower stomach begin to tighten.

"K-Kendall… I feel s-something… ngh Kendall." Kendall stopped bobbing to suck on the head again. He rolled his tongue around dipping it into the slit. When Logan's voice began rising in pitch Kendall knew he was close. He put as much of Logan into his mouth as he could Logan moaning when his member hit the back of Kendall's throat. When Kendall swallowed around Logan member Logan thrust his hips as he came. Logan's body tensed as he whimpered and moaned. His eyes rolled into the back of his as he gave Kendall all he had.

When Logan released all he had he completely relaxed into the couch. Kendall released Logan's softening member and wiped any remaining cum off his mouth. Kendall crawled up Logan's body kissing his lips when he reached his face. When Kendall pulled away he smirked down at Logan.

"How was that for your first time?" Logan sighed his eyes fluttering. He was still recovering from his first orgasm.

"Amazing." Kendall chuckled and pecked Logan's lips again.

"Good. Now get dressed we're leaving soon."

* * *

><p>"I'm ready." Logan walked into the living room smiling when his eyes walked with Kendall.<p>

"Alright let's go." Logan nodded and walked towards the door. As they walked down the hall Logan turned to Kendall.

"Is it just you and me tonight?" Kendall sighed.

"If you must know it's not just you and me. James, Carlos, Camille, and Jo will be there… and probably others." Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Others?" Kendall chuckled.

"You'll see." Logan sighed and shook his head. He thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Jo doesn't like me very much… does she?" Kendall sighed.

"She's just… well… to be blunt she likes me." Logan did a double take.

"W-What?"

"Yea… but I didn't meet her until well after I accepted the fact I was gay. She wasn't too happy with that and she probably hates that I like you and not her."

"Oh… why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be nervous around her. I didn't want you to feel… threatened by her." Logan nodded in understanding. They were silent until Kendall spoke up again. "She has a boyfriend. I think she's trying to get over me. You'll probably meet him tonight." Logan nodded reaching for the door handle when they got to the car. Before he could get in Kendall grabbed his arm and turned Logan to face him.

"What?"

"If you meet Jo's boyfriend… Jett. Don't talk to him too much without me. He's kind of a jerk and I don't want him to hurt you." Logan nodded giving Kendall a reassuring kiss before climbing in the car. To Logan's surprise after a while they were driving out of the city. When they were driving through a wooded area Logan turned to Kendall.

"Ok, we've been driving for a while now and it seems like we're in the middle of nowhere… you're not going to rape and kill me are you?" Kendall let out a laugh.

"No!" He sighed when Logan still looked nervous. "Ok fine we're going to a bonfire party. We'll be there in a second." Just as Kendall drove around the bend there was suddenly a mess of activity. Lines of cars lined the street and different sources of light lit up a large grassy area coved with people. Directly in the middle was a large bonfire. Kendall parked the car and took Logan's hand when they met at the front.

As soon as they stepped on the grass Logan could see people he recognized. Camille ran over to them and gave both boys a huge.

"Hey you two!" She smiled as she glanced between them. "It still warms my heart to see the two of you together." Logan blushed.

"Camille…" She giggled and grabbed both their hands.

"Come on James, Carlos, and Jo are by the bonfire. Camille dragged them towards the middle of the field right by the large flame. James and Carlos were joking around and wrestling while Jo and another boy, presumably Jett, sat and watched.

"You're going to fall into the fire and burn to death if you don't stop." When James and Carlos looked up Camille was staring at them with her hands on her hips. The two boys ignored her when they noticed Kendall and Logan. James stood with a smile as he walked over to them. He gave them both fist pounds.

"It's about time you too got here. What were you doing blowing each other. Logan's face turned bright red giving them a distinct answer. Camille and Jo looked at each other with grimaces before they started to laugh. James and Carlos laughed as well. Another voice spoke that caused Kendall to growl and pull Logan closer.

"Disgusting." Logan looked towards Jett who was glaring at him. When Kendall said he was a jerk he wasn't kidding. Logan ignored the comment and focused back on Kendall who was chasing James and Carlos around. He managed to pull James into a head lock and began rubbing his hair.

"NOT THE HAIR!" When James finally managed to get away he glared at Kendall as he pulled a comb out a brushed his hair. "You're lucky I need to look good for the ladies Knight." Kendall let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Sure James… sure." Logan took Kendall's hand in his when he walked back over. They found a spot on the grass and began mingling with the other people around. Logan was surprised that he was able to talk to strangers so easily. He didn't stutter at all even when he was put on the spot. He still blushed but his reaction was nothing like it was a few months ago. Kendall fine made Logan comfortable with himself. He finally found someone he could trust. Logan wasn't sure if it was good to admit this so early but he loved him. Logan loved Kendall.

"Kendall do you want something to drink?" Kendall nodded giving Logan a quick kiss in thanks as he stood up and walked over to a line of containers filled with different drinks. Logan grabbed two bottles of soda opening one as he walked back over. He quickly took a drink not noticing Jett was about to cross his path. When they both collided Logan spilled his drink it covering himself and Jett. They stared wide eyed at each other before Jett spoke threw grit teeth.

"What the hell?"

"Jett! I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to it was an…"

"Accident?" Logan nodded his head slowly. Jett laughed as he stepped forward invading Logan's personal space. "The only accident is the fact that a fag like you is hanging out around here. Why don't you get lost because no one really wants you around?" Logan swallowed stepping back.

"That's not true." Jett laughed again.

"Oh I bet you think Kendall likes you right? Wrong! He's just keeping you around so he has someone to fuck."

"I don't believe you." Jett smirked.

"Oh really? Well then did mister oh so perfect tell you about California?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"Kendall is moving to California in two months." Logan's jaw dropped his heart beginning to clench.

"Y-you're lying." Jett sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry buddy but that's not the case. Kendall, James, and Carlos are moving to California in two months. Jo told me months ago… Camille knows too. Apparently you were left out of the loop. I told you fag. As soon as the two months are up you'll be nothing to him." Jett hit his shoulder into Logan as he walked back. Logan stood where he was completely paralyzed by the sudden shock.

He felt so many emotions at once he thought he would explode. His heart clenched in his chest as his eyes burned. Logan threw the sodas to the ground and ran. Logan was so distraught he didn't even notice that he ran past Carlos.

"Logan where are you going?" When Logan didn't answer Carlos quickly ran over to Kendall who was up and after Logan within seconds. When Logan was almost to the road he stopped running feeling to weighed down by everything. Logan wrapped his arms around himself as he continued to walk. A few tears managed to slip down his face as he felt his world crash around him.

"Logan!" Kendall grabbed Logan by the arm and turned him around. The hopelessness and heartbreak on Logan's face was something Kendall never wanted to see.

"Logie what happened?"

"W-why didn't you t-tell me about California?" Kendall dropped his hand from Logan's arm.

"Who told you…?"

"Jett. You're moving all the way across the US and you didn't tell me! Was this all just a game to you?"

"Logan listen I…"

"How could you do this to me? You were the one person I finally trusted and you're nothing but a lying bastard!" Kendall tried to reach out for Logan but he pushed him away.

"Logan please…"

"No! I don't want to hear anymore of your crap! I loved you and you were just using me! I never want to see you again Kendall Knight!" When Logan began to walk away again Kendall followed him.

"Where are you going? You don't even know where we are? At least let me take you home!"

"I can find my own way! I don't need you!" Kendall let out a sigh and continued to follow Logan as he walked down the street. He didn't care what Logan said he wasn't going to let him walk around by himself at night.

"What about Camille, or James, or Carlos! I'll get one of them to drive you please just wait!" Logan stopped in his tracks. He crossed his arms over his chest his body shaking as tears continued to stream down his face.

"I'll wait for Camille." Kendall nodded. He hesitated a moment before running back towards the bonfire. A few minutes later Camille walked over. His expression was sad and full of concern.

"Logan…"

"I don't want to talk." Camille let out a sigh and nodded. Logan followed a few feet behind Camille as they walked towards her car. When she pulled onto the road Logan glanced out the window to find Kendall watching him. After a few seconds Logan looked away. He focused on the road until they arrived in front of Logan's apartment. Without a word Logan climbed out of the car and ran inside. As soon as he made it into his bedroom Logan collapsed onto his bed and began to sob uncontrollably. His heart was so broken and torn he couldn't believe that everything that's happened in the last two months was a lie. Just when Logan thought his life changed for the better it all goes to hell.

He should have known Kendall never felt the same. No one ever loved Logan as much as he loved them. On top of that Logan thought he finally made friends. He thought he for once he wouldn't have to feel so alone but they all knew. James, Carlos, even Camille knew. James and Carlos were actually leaving with Kendall and none of them told him. None of them cared.

Logan covered himself with his blanket wanting to sink into the floor. He wanted all the heartache and pain just to go away. He wanted to forget Kendall ever existed so he would never feel this way again.

* * *

><p>Logan's phone went off for the twentieth time that morning but he didn't answer it. He watched it as it blinked and vibrated on his nightstand then fell silent again. It might have been Camille, or Kendall, or his job. Logan really didn't care.<p>

An hour later there was heavy knocking on his door. Logan figured it was Kendall so he didn't bother to get out a bed. He meant what he said to Kendall last night. He never wanted to see him again.

"Logan Phillip Mitchell!" Logan was surprised to hear his mother's voice. He sat up to face his bedroom door and found her standing by the door watching him.

"How did you get in?"

"The landlord. Why haven't you picked up your phone? I called you nearly a dozen times? You're over an hour late for work and you don't call in! Here I am think something terrible has happened and you're just lying in bed!" Logan let out a heavy sigh and laid back down. He pulled the covers over his head and let out a sigh.

"Just go away." Mrs. Mitchell walked over to the side of the bed and pulled back the covers so she could see Logan's face. She was ready to scold him when she noticed his red puffy eyes.

"Logan sweetheart… have you been crying?" Logan sat up in bed and pulled his legs to his chest. He let out a shaky sigh.

"It doesn't matter." Mrs. Mitchell placed her hand on Logan's arm.

"What happened? You can tell me anything." Logan hesitated for a moment before letting out another sigh. He could already feel his eyes stinging with tears as he spoke.

"I broke up with Kendall." Mrs. Mitchell gasped.

"What happened?"

"I found out Kendall is moving to California and he didn't tell me." Mrs. Mitchell let out a sigh.

"Maybe he was afraid to tell you…"

"No, he's known since before we even met. He asked me to be his boyfriend on our second date. You don't start a steady relationship if you know you're going to be gone four months later. He was just using me."

"Oh honey… I'm so sorry." Logan buried his face in his knees as he let out a sob.

"I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Don't say that you're not stupid." Logan shook his head.

"Of course I am. I trusted him. I let myself believe that he cared about me." Mrs. Mitchell ran her fingers through Logan's hair soothingly. Her heart ached every time Logan let out a small sob.

"It's ok Logan. I know it hurts now but you'll find someone better…"

"No I won't. Kendall was special" Logan made eye contact with his mom for the first time. "I love him." Mrs. Mitchell let out a sigh as she cupped Logan's face. She sat quietly with him before she stood.

"Why don't you pack a few things? You should come home for a few days… take a break from everything." Logan wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Ok." Logan slowly climbed out of bed and threw a few things together. He wasn't exactly sure how long he would be staying at his parents' house but he knew the most he could get out of work was a week. Logan decided that was long enough. He threw a weeks' worth of clothes into a bag then followed his mother out of the apartment. He glanced back inside his eyes watering at all the different memories.

Logan never wanted to think about those times again. If he had to he would dip into his college fund and find a new apartment. He promised himself he would leave that money alone but he wasn't sure how long he could take the torture of living in this place.

When Logan arrived back home his parents began to argue the minute he walked through the door. They tried to stay quiet about it because Logan's mother didn't want to upset him even more but Logan knew they were talking about him. Mr. Mitchell didn't want Logan around. His reasoning for making Logan move out was hiding the fact that he still hated Logan for being gay. He accepted it but he didn't like it at all. Logan could tell by the way Mr. Mitchell looked at him. The fact that Logan was home because of a boy made the looks even worse.

So for the week Logan remained in his room wondering what he was going to have to do with himself once he returned to the real world. He continued to dodge everyone's calls. Logan was surprised that even a few of them have been from Jo. He figured it was a failed attempt to get on Kendall's good side, especially because it was her boyfriend that ruined everything.

Logan wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got back to work. He couldn't talk to Camille again but he couldn't just skip her desk. If worst comes to worse he'll beg to be transferred to a different floor. As for Kendall avoiding him should be easy enough. He can avoid him at work and ignore him if he comes to his apartment. Logan would have to stop going to some of his favorite places to avoid seeing Kendall there.

Getting Kendall out of his life was going to be difficult but Logan still knew it was the easy part. The hard part was doing this while knowing he was going to end up alone again.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Mitchell but there is no way we can transfer you. You're going to have to remain here." Logan let out a sigh.<p>

"Yes sir." He stepped out of his boss' office and went back to work. He hadn't seen Kendall at all but he was still getting calls from him. Every time he came to Camille's desk she simply said "call him" and every time Logan ignored her. He couldn't do it. It would hurt too much.

When it was finally Logan's lunch break he went to a deli in the opposite direction of where he usually went. He defiantly didn't want to run into Kendall there. When he got inside Logan pulled out his wallet to double check he had enough. He stepped forward every time the line moved up continuing to keep his head down.

"What can I get you?"

"Can I have… James?" When Logan looked up he realized he was staring into familiar hazel eyes. He could tell that James wasn't paying much attention either because it took him a few seconds to realize he was talking to Logan.

"Logan? What are you…" James stopped and grabbed to person next to him. "Cover me." When they nodded James walked around the counter and grabbed Logan's arm. Logan forced himself not to grown as Logan allowed James to drag him towards the bathroom. Once inside James stood in front of the door blocking Logan's exit.

"Kendall has been looking for you." Logan sighed.

"I know." James rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You need to talk to him."

"No I don't."

"Look Logan, if I could tell you myself I would but I can't. Kendall was going to tell you." Logan covered his face with his hands and let out a heavy sigh.

"That doesn't really make much of a difference does it?"

"It makes a huge difference." Logan lowered his hands and gave James a questioning look.

"You may think he doesn't care but I know for a fact he does. He's been a complete wreck without you. Frankly it's annoying." James grimaced. "He's sucking the joy out of everything. Like those things from Harry Potter…"

"Dementors." (2)

"Yes those. Anyway, just talk to Kendall ok." Logan let out a sigh. He gestured to the door.

"Can you let me out now?" James looked out his phone then nodded. He stepped aside to let Logan through. As soon as Logan stepped out of the bathroom he was staring into green eyes. He let out a gasp before turning to look at James. James held up his phone with a smirk on his face.

"I texted him when you weren't looking." Logan let out a sigh and shut his eyes tightly. He walked around Kendall but Kendall followed him.

"Logie please."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Just let me explain." Logan turned to face Kendall.

"Why? So you can tell me you were going to break up with me! So you can tell me you're leaving and I'm never going to see you again?"

"No!" Kendall grabbed Logan and pulled him into a side ally. "I was…"

"I told you I don't…" Logan pushed against Kendall's chest in an attempt to get away.

"Going to ask you to come with me!" Logan stopped to stare up at him. He dropped his hands to his sides not sure if he heard him right.

"W-what…?" Kendall smiled.

"I thought we were done with the stuttering."

"W-what did you say?" Kendall swallowed.

"I was going to ask you to come with me." Kendall brought up a hand to cup Logan's face. "I wanted to give it some time though… I wanted to make sure you would… go." Logan placed his hand over Kendall's and held it tightly. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip.

"Kendall… I-I don't…"

"Please Logie I need you. Some record producer is signing me, Carlos, and James to his label. Before that night I just wanted you there but you could sing with us. Please Logie."

"But my family and work and everything is here. I can't just drop everything and go on some adventure."

"Yes you can. You can't be afraid to take risks and you can't be afraid to go after what you want. Don't wait for the world to hand you what you want go after it. You don't have forever." Logan stayed silent trying to decipher all of the thoughts buzzing in his head. It was too much. He needed time.

"Kendall I… just give me time. One day is all I'm asking." Kendall hesitantly nodded. He gave Logan a small smile before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I missed you." Logan waited a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around Kendall's neck. He buried his face in Kendall's neck and let out a small sob.

"I-I missed you too." When they pulled apart Kendall wiped away the tears on Logan's face.

"The last time you saw me you told me you loved me. I never got the chance to tell you… I love you too." Kendall pulled Logan into a deep kiss. They stayed like that for a long time before reluctantly pulling apart.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." Logan pulled away from Kendall watching him as they walked in separate directions. When he finally couldn't see him over the crowd Logan turned away and began walking back to work. He had a lot to think about and almost no time.

* * *

><p>"You're sure about this Mitchell." Logan bit his lip and nodded.<p>

"Y-yes… Yes sir I am. Logan's boss removed his glasses with a sigh.

"Does your father know about this yet?"

"No sir." He nodded.

"I'll leave that for you to tell him. I expect your resignation letter in the morning." Logan nodded. He stood and reached his hand out to shake his boss'.

"Thank you sir. For everything."

"Don't worry about it Logan. You're a good kid." Logan stepped out of the office with a sigh. He checked his phone to see he had a text message from Kendall. He was probably on his way up to Logan's floor to talk. Logan knew Kendall was right. He knew since yesterday he knew as soon as Kendall asked he wanted to go but he just needed to clear his head. He was going to go with him and nothing was stopping him now.

Logan walked back towards the mail room to start the day's work. He stopped half way there when he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. Nothing looked out of the ordinary except for a sudden shadow that seemed to block out the sun. The quiet was suddenly taken over by the sound of a plane flying over head when suddenly the ground began to rumble and shake as the sounds of something similar to an explosion rang in his ears. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was smoke.

* * *

><p>Kendall threw on his plaid shirt and left his bedroom. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to quickly text Logan letting him know he was on his way. Logan had text him saying he wanted to talk. Kendall wasn't exactly sure if it was good news but he had a feeling in his gut that it was. Just the way Logan sounded in the text was a clear indication that he was going to go to California.<p>

Kendall smiled to himself as he picked up the remote to turn off the TV. Right before pressing the button he stopped. The remote fell from his hand and clattered to the floor as he witnessed something that would be burned into his brain for the rest of his life.

_This just in you are looking at obviously a very disturbing live shot there. That is the World Trade Center and we have unconfirmed reports this morning that a plane has crashed into one of the towers… (3)_

**A/N: Done. This is the first chapter of a two shot. I will have the second one up again soon. It has been a long time since 9/11 and I can still remember everything from that day. I live close to the city so we could see the smoke even from where I live. Some of my friends lost loved ones that day and we should never forget them.**

**There is more to come.**

**(1): I can see my bookshelf from where I am and just typed the movies on it. **

**(2): I've been watching a lot of harry potter recently.**

**(3) actually report from CNN on 9/11**


	2. aftermath

**A/n: ok so yesterday while I was typing this chapter my computer's hard drive got wiped. I lost everything, pictures, videos, favorites, stories; the whole enchilada. It's ok now though I was able to save all of it to a back up but because I hadn't saved what I started with this story that was all lost. **

**I was annoyed at first but then I read a review by ****gleechild**** that showed me it was a blessing in disguise. I realize now that what I wrote was crap and I would have been insane to put it out there. It would have been an embarrassment compared to the first chapter I worked so hard on. I really do want this chapter to be "one of the best homage's to that day" so hopefully this does a better job.**

_Afterward the people had nothing better to do then wait. Wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution… that would never come. _

_-Titanic._

It was the clearest day Kendall had ever seen in a long time. It was, at least a few hours ago. Now the city was shrouded in a cloud of smoke after one of the worst attacks in US history. People who were in other parts of the city were still in shock from what they witnessed. Many of them crying because for all they know, they just watched their loved ones die. Kendall was one of them.

Kendall knew two people who worked in the towers but he had gone there enough times to recognize dozens of faces. How does someone deal with the fact that they may never see those people again? Kendall just got Logan back and it's almost certain that he's gone.

Kendall passed by others feeling the same as him as he walked down the street. They were in shock, they were angry, they wanted someone to blame but they didn't know who. Groups of strangers huddled around radios and televisions wanting to know just what the hell was going on. Trivial matters of their lives were completely forgotten.

Kendall had already gotten a frantic call from his mother. She was crying, sobbing because for all she knew her baby was dead. It took Kendall forever to assure her he was fine. He wasn't at the towers like he planned. He wasn't there… he couldn't save him.

Kendall was almost there when he noticed a large crowd was gathered on the street. When he made his way through he was met with a barricade.

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed past this point!" Kendall cursed to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked around at the people around him. Paramedics and firemen were just on the other side helping people out of the cloud of soot and ash. A few feet away there was someone sitting on the curb. A paramedic was checking for injuries. They were covered in dirt but he recognized their face. Kendall jumped over the bar but a police officer tried pulling him back.

"That's my friend!" Kendall broke away and ran over. "James!" James looked up when he heard his name. Kendall dropped down beside him and looked him over.

"Hey." James voice was hoarse. He let out a loud cough but still managed a pained smile.

"James, are you ok?" He nodded. They both fell silent before Kendall spoke again. "You look like shit dude." James laughed before it turned into a cough.

"That's nice to know." He let out a sigh and turned towards the smoke. James face was contorted in thought. "I saw it." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"I saw the first plane hit. It was like it was ripped right off of a movie screen. It's not something you'd ever want to see in real life." Kendall placed his hand on James shoulder. They were quiet for a long time before another voice was calling their names.

"James! Kendall!" Kendall's eyes widened when he saw Camille running towards them. He jumped to his feet and pulled her into a tight embrace. She was completely unharmed.

"Camille! Holy shit how…"

"I was late for work this morning." Camille shook as a shiver went down her spine. The idea that she could have been in there would haunt her for the rest of her life. Kendall and Camille both walked over to James. Kendall sat between the two of them. The paramedic was still looking over James but it was like they weren't even there. When Camille let out a sad laugh James and Kendall looked at her. "Every morning my alarm goes off at 6:15. This morning my cat knocked it over and unplugged it… it was like she knew."

"I was late meeting Logan." As soon as his name left Kendall's lips he was sobbing for the first time since he saw the news that morning. "I finally got him back and now he's…" Kendall covered his face with his hands as he continued to cry. James and Camille wrapped their arms around him as they let themselves cry as well.

They were crying out of pain. They were crying from anger, and they were crying from fear of what could have been.

"Excuse me." They each looked up at the paramedic who gave them a sad smile. "We should get you to the hospital to make sure you're ok." James nodded and stood with Kendall's help. They walked over to a waiting ambulance and climbed in. They were all silent the drive there except for the occasional stuttered breath.

"Excuse me." The paramedic looked towards Kendall expectantly. "You were there… did you happen to see Logan Mitchell. He worked in the tower." When she frowned Kendall's heart dropped.

"I'm afraid not. When we get to the hospital I'll check to see if he's been checked in already." Kendall nodded as he let out a quiet thank you. When they reached the hospital Kendall had never seen so many people. They were rushing around trying to help as many people as they could. James was brought to the back so quickly Kendall and Camille barely had enough time to say goodbye.

They both collapsed in two chairs in the waiting room still feeling like the weight of the world was on their shoulders. Everything was just a waiting game now. Kendall didn't even know what he was waiting for. James of course but he still needed to know for sure. Logan was his everything, he needed to know.

"Logan Mitchell." Kendall's head shot up when he heard Logan's name. He looked around his eyes landing on an older couple standing at the front desk. Kendall slowly stood from his spot ignoring Camille when she questioned him. He walked over to the front so he could hear better. "I'm sorry he's not here."

"Please check again he has to be. He worked in the tower. He has to be here. This is the only hospital left!" The woman turned towards the man and buried her face in his chest. He held onto her tightly as she shook. "My baby can't be gone."

"Excuse me." They turned to Kendall with a questioning look. He swallowed before speaking.

"Are you Logan's parents?" Mrs. Mitchell separated from her husband and nodded.

"Yes. You know him."

"My name is Kendall… Kendall Knight." Realization flickered in the woman's eyes before she glared at him.

"You're the hooligan who broke my baby's heart!" Kendall held his hands up in defense and took a step back.

"No! It was a misunderstanding!" Kendall's dropped his hands to his side. His jaw clenched as he tried not to cry again. "I… I loved your son. I was supposed to be meeting him when…" Kendall dropped his gaze and shut his eyes tightly. "I would do anything to see him again." Mrs. Mitchell's body relaxed. Her eyes filled with tears as she placed her hand over her husband's that was lightly touching her shoulder.

"So would I." They stood their silently until the paramedic who brought James in approached them.

"You said you were here for Logan Mitchell correct?"

* * *

><p><em>Beep… Beep… Beep…<em>

His eyes fluttered open as he was brought back to consciousness. It took him a second to adjust to the lights in the room before he realized he was in a hospital. Logan slowly sat up in bed hissing as his body ached. His forarm was in a cast and his head was throbbing. Small scratches and cuts also covered his arms and chest along side a few more bandages.

Logan had no idea what happened. He remembered the ground shaking and an explosion but whatever happened after that was a mistery to him. All he knows is it must be a miracule he's alive.

"My poor baby!" Mrs. Mitchell ran to Logan's side and hugged him tightly. She could barely get any words out from how hard she was crying. "I'm so glad you're ok! I thought I lost you! Do you need anything honey? Does anything hurt? Tell mommy what you want and I'll do it?"

"Please… stop… crushing… me." Mrs. Mitchell immediately released her hold. She ran her fingers through Logan's hair as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"You had me so worried."

"Joanna give him some space he just woke up." Mrs. Mitchell reluctantly sat in a chair next to Logan's bed as Mr. Mitchell stood next to him. Logan couldn't notice his father's eyes were softer then they've been in a long time. Mr. Mitchell smiled and his eyes softened even more. He placed his hand on Logan's shoulder and smiled. "Its good to see you're ok son." Logan gave him a smile. When his father sat down in a chair next to Mrs. Mitchell Logan spoke.

"What happened." Logan's parents looked at each other before Mr. Mitchell spoke.

"Everything is still a little unclear but this morning… A plane was flown into the World Trade Center." Logan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"W-what?" Mr. Mitchell nodded.

"It was a terrorist attack against the United States. Four commercial planes were hijacked. Two hit both towers, one hit the Pentagon, and the last crashed in a field in Pennsylvania. They believe it was headed for the White House." Logan let out a breath as he leaned back against the pillows. He took a minute to take in all the information. It was definitely a shock.

"How did I get out?" Mrs. Mitchell sat forward taking over where Mr. Mitchell stopped.

"According to the paramedic who brought you in an older man carried you out." She looked towards Mr. Mitchell. "We think it was you're boss… Mr. Will.

"Is he ok?" Logan's heart dropped when they both looked away from him.

"We… don't know. He went back inside to help more people out. He didn't make it out before the building collapsed." Logan felt his eyes beginning to burn.

"I wish I could thank him." Mrs. Mitchell nodded as she placed her hand on top of Logan's.

"I know honey."

"Wait… what about Camille?" Logan felt his eyes burning more as he sat up. "She worked on my floor and Kendall…" A few tears managed to escape. "W-what about my friends." Before Mrs. Mitchell could speak the door to the room opened. James stepped in first and when Kendall and Camille came in next Logan thought his heart skip a beat.

"Logan your awake." Camille ran to the other side of the bed and hugged Logan tightly. When she pulled away she gave him a large smile.

"Camille are you ok?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"That's just like you. I'm fine I was late for work this morning. I wasn't even there." Logan nodded his eyes falling on Kendall when Camille stepped aside. He bit his lip as his eyes began to burn again.

"Y-you're ok?"

"I am now." Logan wrapped his arms tightly around Kendall's neck and buried his face in his neck. They stayed like that for a long time neither of them wanting to let the other go. When Logan finally pulled away he wiped at his eyes and took in a deep calming breath. It took him a minute to notice James, Kendall, and Camille had bandages on their arms.

"W-what's that I thought you said you were fine?" They laughed before Camille spoke.

"We're fine Logan really. You were out for a few hours so we donate blood." He face became sad. "There are plenty of people who need it now… the amount of people injured or dead is ranging in the thousands." They fell silent for a long time. Each of them thinking over what had happened. Each of them thanking god they were still ok. After a moment Kendall spoke up.

"Carlos and Jo are on their way. They wanted to see you and they want to do what they can too. Carlos' dad is a police officer and is at the towers. Carlos wants to stay busy so he's not too worried." Logan nodded. He looked between the two sides of his bed raising an eyebrow at his parents.

"I'm guessing you had plenty of time to get to know Kendall." Mrs. Mitchell smirked.

"You can say that." Logan let out a groan.

"Please tell me you didn't embarrass me." Camille, James, and Kendall laughed as Logan's face turned red.

"Don't worry Kendall assured me that whatever happened between you two was a misunderstanding and I can tell you've made up." Logan nodded smiling when Kendall took his hand. Mrs. Mitchell smiled then held her hands together.

"Ok, well the doctor said you're fine to leave tomorrow afternoon. I don't want you living in the city anymore. You're father and I can get your stuff from your apartment and…"

"Wait." Mrs. Mitchell closed her mouth and gave Logan a questioning look. Logan bit his lip and turned to the others.

"Camille, James, Kendall could you give us a minute?" They nodded each of them giving Logan a smile before stepping out of the room. When the door closed Logan turned to his parents.

"What's wrong Logan?"

"Kendall is going to California." Mrs. Mitchell furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "The reason why we were able to make up is because he was waiting to ask me to… go with him." Logan swallowed before continuing. "This morning before… the attack I was telling Mr. Will that I was quiting in two months."

"What?" Mrs. Mitchell moved to sit on Logan's bed. "You can't move to California."

"I want to. I want to be with Kendall and I need to do this please understand."

"Logan…"

"Joanna stop." Mrs. Mitchell turned to face Mr. Mitchell who had remained quiet the intire time. He stood from the chair and moved to Logan's side. Logan and his father stared at each other before Mr. Mitchell smiled. "He's made his desition. We should support him… no matter what." Logan smiled his body relaxing.

"Thanks dad." Mrs. Mitchell bit her lip unsure of what to say. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"After today… I don't want you anywhere near a plane."

"We can drive." They turned to the door to find Kendall poking his head in. "Sorry for easdropping but…" Kendall stepped into the room. "We can drive there."

"That would take you days." Kendall shrugged.

"That's not to bad and I'm sure we could use the break. We'll leave earlier so we still get to California on time but its better then flying. I don't think anyone is going to want to fly for a long time." After a second Logan's parents nodded in agreement. Mrs. Mitchell stood before approaching Kendall. The look on her face made Kendall nervous.

"Alright I'll agree just… take care of my baby ok."

"Mom!" Kendall stifled a laugh as he nodded. Mrs. Mitchell smiled as she gestured for Mr. Mitchell to follow her out of the room. When they were gone Kendall approached Logan's bed and sat down facing Logan. He took Logan's hand in his a bright smile on his face.

"This morning I thought I would never see you again and now we're going to California together. I can't tell you how happy I am." Logan nodded in understanding. He pulled his hand out of Kendall's so he could grab his shirt and pull him into a deep kiss. When they pulled apart Logan smiled up at Kendall.

"I love you." Kendall kissed Logan again.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Kendall nodded as he stood from his couch. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and kissed him sweetly.<p>

"James, Carlos, Camille and Jo are meeting us there." Logan nodded taking Kendall's hand as they made their way out of the apartment. They took a cab almost all the way to their destination then got out to walk the rest of the blocks.

Standing outside of a flower shop was James, Carlos, Camille, and Jo waiting for them.

"Here." Logan took the flowers from Camille gratefully as they continued to walk silently together. Eventually the streets became more crowded with other people there for the same reason they were. When they reached the memorial site just outside ground zero Logan had to stop to take a breath. He couldn't see much but the haunting image of ruble and twisted still made Logan's mind real from the memories. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan and whispered reassuring words before they continued what they came to do.

Logan stepped forward first. He knelt to the ground placing his flowers next to pictures of loved ones lost in the attack. He thought back to the people he used to see every day and now he will never see them again. Camille knelt next to him also placing her flowers by the pictures. Tears came to her eyes as she looked over them. Many of those people she called her friends.

It was twenty days after 9/11. By now it was discovered that 2,606 people died from the attack on the World Trade Center alone. So many people, good people lost their lives and it seemed the whole world was suffering because of it. These people were just living honest lives and now they were gone. It was hard for anyone to understand that.

Kendall placed his hand on Logan's shoulder and gave him a concerned look.

"You ok?" Logan let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yea… its just going to take time." Kendall nodded. He wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and kissed the side of his head. They stood silently together as people reflected on the events that took place not to long ago. They would all be ok eventually but like Logan said. They would just need time.

* * *

><p>When Kendall and Logan returned to Kendall's apartment Logan plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. Kendall grabbed them drinks from the kitchen then sat down next to Logan.<p>

"What are you watching."

"The Daily show."

"Oh it's a new episode." Logan nodded. He set the remote beside him then curled into Kendall's side. He couldn't help but smile when Kendall wrapped an arm around him.

_Good evening and welcome to the daily show. We are back and it is the first show since the tragity in New York…"_

Kendall tightened his grip on Logan as the continued to watch.

_There is no other way to start the show then to ask you at home a question that we asked the audience here tonight and that we asked everybody that we know in New York since September 11__th__ and that is, are you ok? And we pray that you are, and your family is._

Logan took Kendall's hand in his holding tightly as the usual funny and lively host tried to get a grip on what has happened much like he was doing himself. He was still reeling from the reality of it all and every reminder, ever second of every day that went by was continuing to make everything more real.

_Everyone's' checked in already. I know we're late. I'm sure we're getting in right under the wire before the cast of survivor offers their… insight._

Both Logan and Kendall couldn't help but laugh. It was nice to have something finally put a smile on their faces.

_They said to get back to work. And uh… there were no jobs available for… a man in the fetal position under his desk crying… which I gladly would have taken._

"He's so stupid." Logan chuckled and nodded. His smile faded when he noticed the serious tone that was returning again. As he watched Jon Stewart loss his composure Logan felt his eyes burning. The tragedy really was affecting everyone. Whether they lost someone or not.

_This attack happened… it's not a dream. But the aftermath of it… the recovery is a dream realized. And that is Martin Luther King's dream. Whatever barriers we put up are gone. Even if it's just momentary. And we're judging people not the color of their skin but the content of their character. And all this talk that these guys are criminal masterminds and they've gotten together and their extraordinary guile and wit and skill… it's all a lie. Any fool can blow something up. Any fool can destroy. But to see these guys rebuilding… that is extraordinary… and that's why we've already won._

Logan bit his lip feeling his eyes beginning to burn.

_They live in chaos and chaos can't sustain itself… it never could. It's too easy and it's too unsatisfying. The view from my apartment was the world trade center… and now it's gone. And they attacked it. This symbol of American ingenuity, and strength, and labor and imagination and commerce and it is gone. But you know what the view is now… the Statue of Liberty… the view from the south is now the statue of liberty… and you can't beat that. _

Kendall turned the TV of and pulled Logan into a tight embrace when he noticed him shaking. Logan wasn't sure why he was crying. It wasn't like they were playing the attacks on the TV again. It wasn't like he had to watch what happened and reminded himself that he lived through that.

Even through the humor and remarks Logan knew what he was trying to say. He believed it was true. Even in the face of a horrible tragedy people were staying together. He had his friends and family right behind him to help him through this. They all had each other to help each other through this.

So much pain was brought on by a hideous act but it showed Logan he was not alone… and that was all he ever really wanted. He just wanted someone to hold onto and tell him everything was going to be ok. He wanted to cry wrapped in someone's arms not alone lying on his bed. As Kendall whispered soothingly to him he knew risks were worth taking. He knew that if he didn't take risks or allow himself to open up he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have so many people to depend on. He is in a place where there are people who will ever abandon him… and you can't beat that.

"Logie are you ok?" Logan wiped his eyes as he let out a calming breath. He looked up at Kendall with a smile.

"I'll be fine… as long as you're around." Kendall cupped Logan's face as he brought their lips together. When they pulled apart he leaned his forehead against Logan's.

"I will always be here for you." Logan pushed Kendall to lay back on the couch. He crawled between his legs then laid down on top of him with his head right under Kendall's chin. Logan shut his eyes and let out a sigh as he completely relaxed against him.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Logan sat on his bed looking out the window as the sun began to set. It was amazing how much his life has changed. He tried not to over thing it though. He just wanted to do things day by day and enjoy what he has now because he realized that you don't have forever.<p>

"Logie!" Logan turned towards the door with a smile when Carlos burst into the room. He was wearing his swim trunks and had a towel thrown over his shoulder. Logan gave him a smile before speaking.

"What's up Carlitos.

"James and I are going down to the pool for some late night swimming. You in?" Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Carlos rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Screw the rules Bitters doesn't care. So are you in?" Logan shook his head.

"I'll pass. Have fun." Carlos nodded and sped out of the room shouting to James as they went. When the apartment was completely silent again Logan looked back out the window to watch the last sliver of sunlight fade over the horizon. Logan leaned against the glass and shut his eyes as he let out a content sigh.

"Hey." Logan turned to face the door again when Kendall walked into the room. He smiled brightly at him then climbed into Kendall's lap straddling his hips when he sat down on the bed.

"Hey yourself." Logan leaned down and gave Kendall a soft kiss. When he pulled away he laid his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and lightly ran his fingers over his back. When Logan let out a sigh Kendall gave him a questioning look.

"Something wrong?"

"I can't believe it's been eight months." Logan raised his head to look at Kendall. "We've been together eight months but I feel like I just met you yesterday." Kendall smiled.

"Well I can believe it because eight months ago you would be a stuttering mess not looking oh so cute while sitting in my lap." A blush covered Logan's face as he slapped Kendall's chest and pouted.

"Oh shut up." When Kendall started to laugh Logan giggled knowing it was true. Eight months ago he wouldn't be comfortable with this but now he was and he was happier everyday he could be closer to Kendall.

In fact, there was something on Logan's mind recently that would be a major step for their relationship. Logan wanted this step, he was nervous and didn't know how to talk to Kendall about it, but he still wanted it. Kendall sensed something was off with Logan and tightened his grip on his waist to get Logan's attention. Logan bit his lip at the concerned look Kendall gave him. He could feel his face heating up again.

"Kendall I…" Logan looked down for a second before looking up at Kendall again. He licked his lips and took in a breath before crushing his lips to Kendall's. As they began to move their lips together Logan lowered his hands to Kendall's shirt and began unbuttoning it. When he was halfway through the buttons Kendall pulled away. He stared into Logan's eyes for a long time before speaking.

"Logan are you…" When Logan bit his lip Kendall knew it was true. "I don't know…"

"Please." Kendall hesitated as he played with the back of Logan's shirt.

"Are you sure?" Logan bit his lip and nodded.

"Yes." Kendall didn't wait another moment to crash their lips together. Logan continued to unbutton Kendall's shirt pulling it off Kendall's body once the last button was opened. He ran his fingers over Kendall's bare chest. Logan's fingers tingled as he ran his fingers over Kendall's skin.

Kendall ran his fingers down Logan's back smiling into their kiss as Logan leaned into the touch. When he reached the hem Kendall grabbed onto Logan's shirt and pulled it up and over his head. When he threw it to a random spot in the room Logan cupped Kendall's face and pulled their lips together again. Logan moaned into the kiss as Kendall forced his tongue into Logan's mouth.

Kendall moved his hands down Logan's back again feeling his soft skin. When Kendall reached his backside Kendall squeezed the area and pulled Logan forward so their hips rubbed against each other. Logan broke the kiss with a gasp as he tightly wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck.

Logan buried his face in Kendall's neck to suppress his moans as they moved their hips together. When Kendall could no longer take the teasing he reached between them and began unbuttoning Logan's pants. Logan pulled back to give Kendall more room to work. When he finally got them open he stuck his hand down Logan's pants and began rubbing his hardening member.

Logan's head rolled to the side as he let out a long moan. Kendall leaned forward and attached his lips to Logan's neck. Logan thread his fingers through Kendall's hair as he moved his hips against Kendall's hand.

Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and turned him so he was lying on his back on the bed. Kendall pulled his hand out of Logan's pants then swiftly pulled them off. Logan let out a gasp as he stared up at Kendall panting heavily. Kendall stood from the bed to remove the rest of his clothes. As he slowly crawled over Logan, Logan felt his heart begin to race.

Kendall leaned down and attached his lips to Logan's. Their lips moved slowly together Kendall trying to convey his emotions. Logan felt his body loss its tension as he felt nothing more than Kendall's love. When Kendall pulled away he stared at Logan for a long time.

"You still want this?"

"Yes." Kendall hesitated before nodding. He leaned down and sucked on Logan's neck. Logan's head lulled to the side as he whimpered in pleasure. When he felt something o his lips Logan opened his eyes and found Kendall's fingers poking at his mouth. He opened his mouth and took in Kendall's fingers. He sucked and ran his tongue over them making Kendall moan.

When they were wet enough Kendall pulled them out. Kendall sat up and watched Logan's face as he trailed his fingers down to Logan entrance. When he began poking and prodding Logan's breath hitched. Kendall looked up at Logan for one last ok before he pushed in his middle finger. Logan's body tensed at the intrusion before he forced himself to relax.

When the muscles around his finger loosened Kendall began to move the finger in and out. Logan's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to figure out what he was feeling. It was strangely pleasurable but still different. When Kendall cocked his finger Logan cried out. Kendall thought for a moment he hurt Logan until Logan started withering and begging for more.

Kendall slowly pushed in another finger noticing how Logan hissed from the stretch. He gave Logan a moment to adjust before Kendall began thrusting his fingers again. He aimed for Logan's prostate smiling when Logan moaned and thrust down on his fingers. When Logan was taking in three fingers Kendall deemed him ready.

He pulled his fingers out then spit on his hand. He moaned as he rubbed his member. Kendall positioned himself at Logan's entrance hesitating for a moment. When Logan gave him the ok Kendall slowly began to push in.

When Kendall saw the pain on Logan's face he grabbed Logan's member trying to take away some of the pain. A few tears managed to slip down Logan's face so Kendall leaned down and kissed them away. When he was fully pushed in Kendall waited for Logan to adjust. Logan wrapped his arms tightly around Kendall's neck as he felt his body relax.

"You can go." Kendall nodded as he pulled his hips back slowly then slowly pushed back in. Logan let out a long moan when his spot was hit on the first thrust. He wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist as he met Kendall's every thrust.

"Logan you're so tight." Logan let out a moan his face turning red at Kendall's words. Kendall leaned back bracing his hands on either side of Logan's head as he picked up his pace. Kendall began furiously pounding into Logan smiling when Logan's moans rose in volume.

Logan grabbed at Kendall's forearms and held onto Kendall tightly as he was bombarded with waves of pleasure. Like the first time Kendall ever touched him Logan was experiencing pleasure he couldn't describe. He felt so filled by Kendall. Every deep thrust in to his entrance made Logan's body tingle with excitement. Kendall went in again and again and again and Logan felt like he would never want him to stop.

Eventually though he would have to. Kendall thrust harder and faster into Logan making him scream his name. As Logan felt his lower stomach tightening Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him close. They were moving frantically against each other as they neared their peak.

Logan's body tensed and he let out a high pitched moan as he came. Kendall continued to thrust frantically in and out of Logan until he too fell over the edge. Kendall let out a low groan as he thrust shallowly and filled Logan to the brim. When they finally came down from their orgasms Kendall collapsed on top of Logan as his legs fell to the side. They allowed themselves to catch their breath before Kendall pulled out of Logan and laid down next to him. Logan curled into Kendall's side and buried his face in Kendall's neck.

"I love you Kendall." Kendall tightened his hold on Logan and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too Logan… and I never want to have anyone but you."

* * *

><p>Logan jumped over the orange couch and grabbed his phone on the last ring. He smiled at the caller ID before putting to his ear.<p>

"Hey Camille."

"_Hey Logan! It's been forever!" _Logan laughed and nodded.

"Yea. You need to come visit us in California."

"_I will… maybe soon then you think."_

"What do you mean?" Camille hesitated before speaking.

"_Ever since that day my life has been different. I once told you to take risks and I don't even take them myself. I've always wanted to act… and I think it's about time I followed that dream."_

"That's great. So you'll be moving out here. It will be good to see you."

"_You too. Well I've got to get going. I'll be seeing you soon."_ Logan said a finally goodbye before hanging up the phone. He sat back against the couch and turned his head back to look out the window. It was amazing how much the view has changed for him in six months. It was similar to the way he himself has changed.

He wasn't the person he was the day before he met Kendall night or the day before 9/11. The events of his life changed him and Logan would like to think he's changed for the better. He has a long road ahead but for once he's not scared or worried for it.

He has people by his side and they'll show him the way.

**A/N: and there is the end. I hope this turned out better then what I had originally written and I hope you liked it. I'm going to finish abduction next then continue The Way I Am. **

**I actually meant to post this yesterday but my mom got mad saying I use my laptop to much and I typed the end of this chapter on my desktop.**


End file.
